Gone With The Wind
by hpfangirl1
Summary: I was crushed by many of the character's deaths in the HP series. I feel that they deserve a tribute and I decided to make one. This is a list of 10 things about each character that died. Please take the time to read and hold each hero's memory in honor.
1. Remus J Lupin

**Disclaimer: I am not making profit from this. Harry Potter and his world belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: I read a few "10 Things About Characters" stories and it inspired me to write one myself. I'll try to get to as many of the characters that died as possible. I apologize if I don't get every single one. I'll do my best to write about the major characters. I know it's not perfect and constructive critism is welcomed. **

_

* * *

Remus John Lupin_

1. He was always a quiet one. At birth, he only gave one small cry before falling silent. He didn't say "Mummy" or "Daddy" until he was three.

2. His attack by Greyback was not only his father's fault. He had asked Greyback why he had such large teeth; he got his answer.

At a school trip to a muggle bookstore, his classmate, a young girl with long blonde hair braided back and tied with a blue ribbon read a story called 'The Little Red Riding Hood' to him. He could remember that she had the bluest eyes he'd ever scene.

3. If James, Sirius, and Peter hadn't talked to him first, he may have gone through his Hogwarts years without a single companion. Because of this, he had vowed that he'd rather die than sell a single one of them out.

So he wasn't sure what to do when he knew where Sirius was hiding and heard that it was he who killed James.

4. He defended Severus Snape all those times, because deep inside, he sympathized with him.

When he was younger, he was the one isolated and bullied. Only one girl bothered to protect him. He'd never forget her… and her blue eyes.

5. He secretly fancied Lily Evans when he was younger, but he closed his feelings for her. Her courage in defending Snape reminded Lupin of the young girl who had always stood up for him.

His wolf problem, however, made him shut down his heart to love.

6. Although he never told his friends, he extremely enjoyed the nickname for his problem, his "furry little problem." And the night that James died, he bought an adventurous rabbit with a coat of rich black fur.

He tried to convince himself that the black fur was in honor of _only_ James. But in the back of his mind, he knew that it was because he never could fully believe that Sirius would do such a thing. And the black fur, matching the color of not only James', but also Sirius' hair, honored the old times when Sirius was a perfect image of a friend.

The rabbit escaped its cage and ran away the night Lupin found out Sirius escaped and he decided to work at Hogwarts.

7. At Hogwarts, whenever he saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron together, he had to hold back his tears.

Once upon a time, his circle of friends was as perfect as theirs.

8. He'd never thought Tonks would fancy him. One night, she asked him if he had any childhood crushes. He told her of the young girl with the blonde hair and blue eyes who was the only one who had stood up for him.

The next time he saw her, Tonks had a head full of beautiful golden locks cascading down her back and eyes twinkling like sapphires. It was in that appearance had Tonks confessed her feelings for him.

9. When Tonks held his hand, he cringed because he thought they'd never be happy together. When they were married, he wept for he felt he had made a grave mistake. When she announced her pregnancy, he raged at himself, for now the mistake was uncorrectable. When he held Teddy in his arms…

He smiled. It was at that moment, he _knew _that he had made the right choice.

10. He was battling Dolohov at the time. A maniacal laugh was suddenly heard to the right of Lupin. He turned to see Bellatrix, who was next to Dolohov, look at a young witch. Tonks had fled down the stairs towards him, crying his name. She didn't see Bellatrix lift her wand towards her, but Lupin did. He rushed over and roughly shoved Tonks out of danger's way, at the same time opening his mouth to cry out. But he was only able to utter the word "I─" before Dolohov shot a deadly curse, hitting him in the side. Long after the light had faded from his eyes, they stayed open. He had died with a great regret.

After closing his heart to love for so long, he had never found the courage to tell Tonks, verbally, that he loved her.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**For number 6, I'm not sure if you caught it, but the reason I added that the rabbit escaped at that time was because I was trying to symbolize both Sirius' great escape from Azkaban and the fact that he didn't need the rabbit as a reminder anymore because he was going to meet James' son. **

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thank you!**


	2. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: Still don't own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series. Still love it. Still not making profit from this story.**

**Author's Note: I think I may have made Sirius seem a little melancholy in this. But for some reason, Sirius had always appeared to me as a guy who hid his true feelings. Who would cover up his true feelings with a smile. Then again, that's just my thoughts and I was not one to have the most understandable thinking. So enjoy and please review. **

* * *

_Sirius Black_

1. As much as he denied it, he truly loved his family. He entered Gryffindor with the hope that his parents would be proud that he had enough in him to break a family chain.

His mother hated him for that. It was not his hate, but rather his hurt, that caused him to rebel against his family.

2. He didn't loathe Regulus because he shared the same beliefs as the Death Eaters and soon joined them. His hate for Regulus blossomed when he realized that his mother loved Regulus more than him.

And she never gave Sirius a time of the day.

3. He had once greatly admired Bellatrix and thought she was the bravest female he knew. She was always able to fulfill the Black tradition, vowed to join the Death Eaters to further express her family beliefs, and won the love of all the Blacks.

Then Andromeda ran away and Sirius then realized that Bellatrix was not brave. It took a little courage, perhaps, to please family by believing what they believe. However, it is much, much, harder to stand up for what one, alone, believes in. Even if it meant turning against those closest to you.

4. James was like a brother to him; in fact he was closer than a blood brother. Sirius loved him and would die for him if he had to.

He nearly did. After James' death, Sirius had stumbled to the ocean, ready for it to engulf him. Filled with despair, he had walked into the rough waters, thinking nothing else aside from the fact that his only friend, his only true brother was lost. But when an icy wave washed him back ashore, he woke up from his trance and realized that James would never have wanted him to die. James Potter, although just a memory, was the one who saved his life.

5. He pretended that he never knew sadness, that all he knew was how to joke and prank. But inside, hiding behind a mask, was a boy lost in the cruel world. Many times he felt as if he were alone. He had no true family that loved him.

Sometimes he wanted to turn into a dog permanently. Dogs, at least, show their true emotions. Sirius found that he couldn't.

6. At night when there were no friends to distract him, he would become buried in his morbid thoughts. And many times, he wanted to cry.

He couldn't. Tears would not spill out. Sirius hid so well behind his mask that he could not even find himself.

7. After he moved in with James at sixteen, he found out what a real family was. Mr. and Mrs. Potter's kindness, along with James' brotherly love, nurtured and pampered him. Soon he had no mask. Not because he no longer hid, but rather because it no longer was a mask; for it had blended in with his flesh, becoming what he was.

So when James' parent's died, he felt the same sorrow as James did. But no matter how hard he tried, he was still unable to weep as James did during the funeral. It was as if his body would not allow him to show remorse through tears.

8. The day he went to the Quidditch field to see Harry play, he could have slunk away before anybody saw him. But even up in the air, the resemblance to James was startling. He had reached a paw up towards the boy, as if waving to James. This tiny delay was enough time to allow James' only son to see him.

Even after he talked to the boy so many times, he would accidentally mistake him for James Potter. Several times he almost called Harry by his father's name.

9. After Snape had called him a coward for hiding in the house, Sirius swore that he would die taking down Death Eaters and not cooped at home, passing away from a natural cause.

He got his wish.

10. At the Department of Mysteries, when he was battling Bellatrix, he tried his best to seem nonchalant and mocked his cousin as much as he could. But inside, he was wounded. How could this be the girl who had played so patiently with him when they were younger? The innocent girl's whose black eyes were once so filled with warmth? The memories of them together as youngsters flashed before Sirius' eyes and his mouth widened in a sincere grin as he relived those times. All it took was that little distraction and Bellatrix had defeated him.

And as he was falling, a smile frozen on his features, his first tear in so many years finally wound its way down his cheek. Before darkness enclosed him, his last thought was, _Sorry James, I have failed you. Harry is without me once more. _


	3. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter. Nor am I making profit from this story, although it would be great if I could.**

**Author's Note: I know Sev. might not seem too much of a hero to many people out there, but to me, he was one. He endured so much pain and risked his life to try to compensate what he had done to the girl he loved. And in doing so, he had to deceive the most powerful wizard and protect the son of his enemy. That, in my opinion, is good enough to be considered a hero. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and once again, reviews will be appreciated. **

* * *

Severus Snape

1. He never cried when his parents were arguing. All he had felt was hot, pulsating fury not worthy of a tear from him.

But for Lily, he had wept countless tears. She was worth it to him; she was worth the world to him.

2. He was never a killer at heart. His friends at Hogwarts had always complimented his "looks of a murderer" and were envious because of it.

He hated it. Lily would _never _like a cold-hearted killer. Neither would she have wanted him to become one.

3. He hated himself for calling Lily a mudblood. All those years, he wanted to blame James Potter for blinding him with rage, making him blind enough to not realize it was _Lily Evans _he was talking to.

But deep down inside, he knew the truth. He was afraid. He was scared that Lily was going to warm up to James Potter, despite her words of distaste towards him. He didn't want Lily to talk to Potter at all, not even if she was defending Severus. Fear had clouded his mind and he had shouted "mudblood" just to get her away from Potter. Needless to say, not only did his plan fail, but it also took her away from Severus.

4. His friends never saw a true smile nor heard a true laugh from Severus. Even when the crowd was roaring with laughter, only a single chuckle could be forced from Severus.

With Lily, however, his smiles were genuine and his laughs were true. Lily never knew what a fake grin or snort would be from Severus. Only around Lily, he knew what happiness was.

5. After Lily left him in a huff, angry that he dared called her a mudblood, Severus never smiled for years. Anything close enough to a smile was a heartless smirk.

6. He had tried to warn Lily, he truly did. When he couldn't find her and Potter anywhere, he decided to trail after his Dark Lord, who was sure to know where they were.

Which turned out to be a grave mistake. He was met with green flooding his vision from a two story house and even outside, he could hear Lily's last scream, echoing forever into the night.

Harry Potter wasn't the only person who went to bed only to hear a woman's tortured cries in his sleep.

7. He had told Lily that he loved her. He really did.

Every time he saw her, he'd whisper, so softly that only he could hear, "I love you, Lily Evans."

8. After spying on several of James' and Lily's dates, he finally gave in and told himself that James really did care about her. What more, Lily seemed to really like James.

But he promised himself that if James dared hurt Lily, he would make Potter wish that he never even took the slightest interest in Lily.

9. In his home, underneath his bed, he had a carefully decorated box. In the box, full to the brim, were memories of Lily. From a hair tie she had carelessly dropped to the presents and notes (never signed with "love") she gave Severus were neatly placed in it. His last addition was the second page of the letter she had sent to Sirius. The only letter in Severus' possession that contained her love instead of strictly friendship.

The night of the final battle, he had placed everything in a bag, shrunk it, and put it tenderly into his robes. He felt, that if he didn't survive that night, it would be a comfort to know that he had died with Lily, all that he had left of her, at his side.

10. As the Nagini's venom seeped through his veins, all he could think of was that finally he was going to end up where Lily was. And as he stared into Harry Potter's eyes, the eyes he shared with his mother, the boy's face wavered and faded into Lily Evan's face.

It was only an illusion, but to a dying man, an illusion was real enough. And this particular illusion was enough to bring a smile to Severus' face. The first joyful smile since Lily's death. For Severus had died getting his wish: To die gazing at the face of his only love.


	4. Fred Weasley

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series and I am not making profit from this.**

**Author's Note: I'm not sure how I did on this one. I think I'm better at writing angsty things rather than about the life of a light-hearted prankster. But please enjoy, nonetheless, and review if you feel like it.**

* * *

Fred Weasley

1. When he was born, he didn't wail like the other newborns did. No, since when was Fred Weasley like the other children? When the Healers received him, he had thrown his head back (as much as an infant could do) and laughed.

So it wasn't much of a surprise that he died laughing, too.

2. At the age of eleven, Fred had secretly learned to make Polyjuice potion. After fooling even his mother, he walked into a bar as Bill Weasley while the real Bill was out on a date. It was his favorite prank because, unlike the others, he was never caught and no one knew about it.

No one aside from George, obviously.

3. George and he didn't mean to become Gryffindor beaters for the team. They had stolen two confiscated broomsticks from Snape (the brooms belonged to the twins' friends), and were running for their lives from a livid potion's master. Then they stumbled into the Quidditch field where try-outs were currently taking place. Desperate to get away from the professor, they had mounted the brooms and shot away. Even years after, Fred continued to brag about how Oliver went on and on about his brilliance in flight.

He didn't mention, however, the fact that Snape had furiously given them detention every evening for three months and fifty points deducted from Gryffindor... each.

4. Personally, he liked the name "Gred" more than his birth name. "Fred" seemed too… ordinary for him.

Besides, the combining of his brother and his name signified how the two separate lives of the twins were, in their own ways, intertwined.

5. The first word he learned to say was "George". (Likewise, George's first word was his brother's name.)

Molly was rather disappointed that it was not "Mum", while Arthur had clasped his hands together and exclaimed, tears of joy littering his face, that the brotherly love between his sons was amazingly strong.

6. The first person he said "I love you" to was not to his parents, but rather his twin brother (at age four).

The other Weasley siblings had hooted and teased him, bringing tears of hurt to his eyes. George had taken his brother in his arms and embraced him tightly, throwing defiant looks at the others.

7. He was born a prankster. When he was nine, he had tried to go on for a day without playing a single joke on anyone. Then Charlie came back from Hogsmeade with a bag of tricks he was going to save until he got back to school where he could prank his friends. Fred, who couldn't resist the urge, snuck an acid pop from the bag and fed it to seven year-old Ron.

It was then that he learned a new use of a broomstick. His mom had given him the worst whooping of his life with her trusty Cleansweep.

8. After failing countless times at reading the Marauder's Map, Fred had wanted to chuck the parchment into a fire. George had challenged him by saying "Filch would probably have wanted that thing burned. Are you against him or are you turning into a saint?"

Fred had raised his wand angrily, pointing at George who held up the parchment as a shield, "You idiot. Of course, and I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good with whatever I do!" And just like that, lines began to appear.

9. Even as he walked into battle, Fred had a horrible feeling that he wasn't going to come out alive. He promised himself, however, that no matter what, he would go down with a smile on his face.

He would not allow anything, not even death, to ruin his image of a brilliant, cheerful joker.

He kept his promise.

10. Although everyone thought he hated Percy for being so perfect, it wasn't the truth. Fred had always prided himself in the fact that, despite the vastness of his family, they were able to pull as one through thick and thin. But when Percy left, he broke this harmony. It was more of hurt and betrayal that Fred had felt, not hate.

When Percy had returned to the family and even cracked a joke, Fred had felt light with relief. In that split second, a single thought flitted across his mind. _I'm so happy that even death can't take away this joy. _

And it was true. For when death came to pick up the young red-head, it was almost blinded with the brightness of the grin, the laughter, on his youthful face.

* * *

**I am not trying to imply that there's anything more than brotherly love between Fred and George. The whole "I love you" thing in #6 was a pure, sibling remark. (They were only four, such an innocent age, at the time!) **


	5. Lily Evans

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

**Author's Note: This took a little longer than planned, so sorry for the wait.  
This is more about the relationship with Snape than with James. So I apologize to the James/Lily fans. I always found the little story between Snape and her to be touching and beautiful. If you feel that this story is worth it, please review. Thanks to all the readers who have reviewed! Constructive critism is welcomed.**

* * *

Lily Evans

1. Her sister's hate towards magic was fueled, perhaps, by the countless incidents that Lily had caused with her uncontrolled power.

For example, when she was eight, Petunia had taken Lily's favorite stuffed teddy bear from her. Lily accidentally set her sister's hair on fire as a response. It had burned for quite a while before being successfully put out. Petunia herself was not hurt, but her hair, charred and hideous, had to have been shaved clean away.

2. After being called a freak so many times, and with such loathing, by Petunia, Lily sunk into a gloomy state. Especially after receiving her letter from Hogwarts, Petunia had become even more unbearable. She made it sound as if being a "_witch_" (Petunia always said it with distaste) was the worst thing to be. Lily soon told herself that she wasn't going to Hogwarts, no matter what. She refused to see Severus Snape whenever he came over to ask her to play.

One day, Severus had climbed into her room from her window, desperate to see her. He had an envelope clutched in his hand. It was a letter that Petunia had written to the headmaster of Hogwarts, pleading to be accepted. Seeing this, Lily reconsidered and decided that going to Hogwarts was a right choice after all.

Years after, she still smiled when she remembered the look of pure bliss on Severus' face.

3. She used to hate her auburn hair and envied Petunia's beautiful golden curls. When she told Severus this, he had replied, quite fervently, "I think that's the most beautiful hair color I've ever seen! Don't let _anyone ever _tell you different!" And proceeded to blush furiously.

Lily had grinned and gushed, "Thank you", totally oblivious to her friend's fiery red face.

4. She was always a stickler for rules.

When she was four, her father had taken a gulp of water while he was driving the family to a park. Lily had exclaimed, as indignant as a four-year-old could get, "Daddy! No drinking and driving!"

5. Her first ten-second impression of James Potter on the Hogwarts Express wasn't too bad. His hair needed some taming and his robes perhaps a little more neat, but his hazel eyes had sparkled nicely and his smile was bright.

Then he opened his big mouth and proved how much of an arrogant jerk he was.

6. As she grew older, she felt Severus' affection towards her. And she secretly returned his feelings. His protectiveness, his sincerity, and his overall caring had moved her deeply. She had promised herself, that if he asked her out, she'd agree without a second thought.

And then he had to call her a mudblood, shattering her heart beyond repair.

7. She had never expected to fall for Potter. She never thought she would want to have anything to do with him.

After Severus broke her heart, though, it was James who came up to her and comforted her. It was then that she first saw the gentle side of him. And it was that man she fell in love with.

8. She had forgiven Severus years ago. She truly did… in her heart.

But for some reason, she just couldn't admit it to his face.

9. She was extremely thankful that young Harry shared the same hair color as his father.

Half of the reason was because, as much as she tried to deny it, a small piece of her heart still belonged to a male who was once her childhood friend... who also possessed a head of black hair.

10. It was when her husband did everything in his might to protect them, it was when he told her he'd hold Voldemort off, it was when she heard his last cry…

She truly believed she made the right choice in marrying this man and that she sincerely loved him, with each and every piece of her heart.


	6. Colin Creevey

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Series and I'm not making profit from this.**

**Author's Note: I had this sudden urge to write about Colin Creevey. So far, the characters I wrote about were all pretty major and I felt as if I should give some credit to the minor ones.**

**I had written four facts about him when I got a review from 'jermified' asking if I could write about Colin. You could imagine my surprise at the time. I was thinking, _Did jermified read my mind? _Well anyways, enough of my ranting. I can't say this is one of my most satisfactory chapters, but I still hope you enjoy. Please review. Thank you. **

* * *

Colin Creevey

1. Ever since he was little, he was teased repeatedly because his father was a milkman.

But this only made him stronger. He vowed that when he grew up, he'd be a shameless milkman and teach his child to hold his or her head up proudly.

He never had a chance to fulfill this vow.

2. When he received the letter from Hogwarts, his father had lifted him up into the air and took a day off from his job to celebrate with his two sons.

Colin had never felt prouder of his dad. It didn't matter what other people say, all it matters is that he had a father who loved him and cared about him.

3. He heard other kids on the train tell him that if he fell into the Black Lake, the Giant Squid would push him back out. He could barely wait to get to Hogwarts. After all, who wouldn't want to fall into an icy lake and get thrown out by a squid?

Hagrid had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before he had jumped in. Not seeing Colin's disappointed expression, Hagrid had chuckled and told Colin that he should thank him for the save.

4. He had felt rather silly, for a second, when his father stuffed a gigantic camera into his bag. His dad had given him a wink and told him to put it to good use.

When he met Harry Potter, he decided that his father was indeed a very wise man who must have been able to foresee the future!

5. Some kids told him about Harry Potter's adventures in his first year and how he had defeated the Dark Lord once again. Colin had been awed and made a wish that one day, he'd be able to contribute in defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

And because the wish had come true, he died with a small smile playing on his lips.

6. He secretly felt sorry for Harry. The hero had grown up not knowing what it felt like to be loved by a father and mother. When Harry had to grow his bones back, Colin decided that he was going to do what his father would have done for him and bring the poor boy some fruit. He had brought along the camera...it was a habit.

When he first saw the basilisk, it was slithering across the floor. Colin let out an audible gasp, pulled the camera to his face… and then the snake looked at him.

The second he woke up, he asked if Madam Pomfrey had given Harry the grapes. He was rather disappointed when she had said no.

7. He secretly had a crush on Ginny Weasley.

They had so much in common! Seriously, she was almost as obsessed with Harry Potter as he was!

8. He was smart and had a lot of potential. Really.

He just preferred to stay in the background, not too noticed.

9. The night before the Last Battle, he had held his brother tightly the entire night and told him stories. He told his brother how much he loved him and made his brother promise to protect the family… if Colin had died.

So as he marched onto the battle field, he knew that if he was killed, he could rest in peace.

10. He had counted every Death Eater he took down. And in total, he had taken down five Death Eaters up until his death.

He had just stunned one and was about to congratulate himself when the killing curse hit him.


	7. SORRY!

I want to apologize for this long wait. I think it's about time to justify my long disappearance. First of all, for the last part of summer, I went out of state. Then school started. First year of high school, things are totally chaotic and all the assignments have me stressed out. I'll try to update as soon as I can when I can find some time to write. I'm REALLY REALLY sorry. Please be patient with me. Thank you!!


	8. Nymphadora Tonks

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own J.K. Rowling's fantasy world... or any of the characters.

**Author's Note: **Okay, sorry for the long wait. I actually have some time, now that it's Thanksgiving Break.  
When I started working on Tonks' list, back in the summer, I had it perfectly planned out, but never got around to actually writing it out. Now that I'm typing it out, my mind went blank. I can't say this is the best list I've made... but I hope you enjoy, anyway!  
Please review, and constructive critism is welcomed!

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks

1. Her favorite eye color was black. It was such a pretty color, so much like her mother's. Her favorite hair color was also black. She knew her mummy was a beautiful woman and she wanted to look just like her.  
Then she saw her aunt, who looked just like her mummy, in the newspaper. Too bad the similarities ended at looks.  
After that, black hair and black eyes were never seen on her again.

2. She met her best friend by colliding together on a broom.  
Sometimes her klutziness really came in hand.

3. Her mother always seemed paranoid, isolating her at home when all her friends were able to go outside. It was because the outside world was so dangerous, her mom had explained.  
It's funny how things come back to you towards the end of your life.  
Her mother told her not to go out in the last battle, told her that it wasn't safe, trying to trap her at home once again. She really should have listened.

4. When she had knocked over the troll leg and completely collapsed onto the floor, she had hit her knee pretty badly. Not only did she embarrass herself once more, she also hurt herself… adding insult to injury.  
Then Remus offered her his hand, she looked up into his dark, warm eyes, and everything was okay.

5. Her mother had once said that if she kept being so careless, if she kept acting like a child, she would never be fancied.  
At the time, she told her mother that she didn't give an ounce of dragon dung about guys.  
Then she met Remus, and her world turned upside down. Suddenly, it was urgent that she knew what kind of girl he liked, and to transform herself into a graceful, elegant princess if she had to.  
The first time she tried it, attempting to become a childhood crush he had described, Remus took her aside and scolded her angrily, telling her he didn't want her to change for anyone, that she was perfect because she was who she was.  
Instead of being hurt by his tone of voice, she fell in love with the determined, indignant, look in his eyes.

6. Her parents immediately rejected the idea of their daughter marrying a werewolf.  
Tonks vowed that she would change their opinions, because her heart would only belong to that werewolf.  
In the end, it took Teddy's birth to fully convince her parents that she had chosen correctly.

7. Secretly, she was disappointed that Teddy so much like her.  
She saw herself full of flaws, while Remus was just so perfect. His eyes, his hair, the way he looked as he held Teddy, the expression he wore as he defended Harry, the determination written on his face as he fought …  
No matter how much a Metamorphmagus could change, it would be impossible reach the level of perfection Remus had.

8. Time and time again, Remus left her… Because he was a werewolf, because she was pregnant…  
Time and time again, she promised herself that if he ever turned back, she would make him beg for her forgiveness. She tried to hate him, she truly did.  
Time and time again, she welcomed him with open arms and even begged for his return.

9. Before going to the final battle, Remus wanted to tell her something.  
She made him promise that he would tell her after they both survived the battle. She wanted to somehow assure herself that Remus would return to her, safe and sound. That they would both live on…  
He never had the chance to tell her.  
Nor did she have the chance to listen.

10. When she was confessing her feelings for Remus, she had defiantly said "I love you so much, Remus, that if you die, I would die with you."  
She even told _herself_ that when she died, she wanted to die next to her werewolf lover.  
Her wish was fulfilled.


End file.
